1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved arrangement for conducting on-the-cup promotions, and more particularly pertains to a computer automated and controlled method and apparatus for conducting an on-the-cup promotion by placing a machine-readable code on each cup, with the code being subsequently scanned and interpreted at the point of sale to determine if it is a promotion winner.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Known prior art on-the-cup (OTC) promotions typically employ expensive three-view labels that are separately manufactured and affixed to the cups during the cup fabrication process. A person who buys a soft drink removes the label after the drink is consumed, and a game message or prize message is revealed. All current OTC promotions employ some variation of this same basic approach. Because these three-view labels are quite expensive to manufacture and add to each cup, substantial economies could be realized by eliminating this type of labelling. Other drawbacks and limitations are also associated with the labelling process, such as a potential reduction in the speed of cup production, and logistical and security problems raised by the necessity of placing grand prize winners by hand into individual cup packages.
The patent literature also discloses gaming systems, typically involving lottery systems, which employ individual features similar to those of the present invention, such as a computer controlled printer in a lottery system, digital codes on lottery tickets, and code readers therefor.
For instance, Johnsen U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,124 discloses a manufacturing process in which a multi-ply lottery ticket is formed from an endless web of sheet material. The web of sheet material is transversely subdivided into a series of interconnected blanks, each of which is transversely trisected into a set of three continuous panels to define a multi-ply ticket wherein the contiguous panels are accordion-folded to form the various plies thereof. Johnsen is of particular interest because a computer controlled printing station applies coded indicia to several of the panels of the multi-ply lottery ticket.
Goldman, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,376 discloses a similar system in which a lottery ticket is printed with a visible printed numerical serial number and a concealed lottery number. A digital computer determines the lottery number which is to appear on a given lottery ticket. The digital computer includes a serial number generator which generates the serial number for each of a sequence of tickets in accordance with a recordkeeping plan which identifies the game, lot and ticket. The serial numbers are transformed by an algorithmic converter into intermediate numbers which are in consecutive order for all tickets. A second algorithmic converter then operates on the intermediate number, and generates the lottery number. Thus, a million consecutive (or partially consecutive) serial numbers can be converted into a million seemingly random, nonconsecutive, nonduplicative lottery numbers.
Churchill, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,726 also discloses a computer controlled gaming or lottery system in which a gaming card, dispensing unit reads a code representation from a gaming card which indicates a gaming indicia format. The coded representation read from the card is verified, and a control identification is assigned to that card and stored with the coded representation in memory. Selected gaming indicia such as the control identification of a winning card are also entered into the computer memory. The control identification of the winning card is first validated, and then the gaming indicia which have been selected are compared with the gaming indicia format of the winning card to determine if a predetermined pattern of the selected indicia is present on the card format, indicating a winning card.
Although the prior art discussed hereinabove concerns computerized operations involving lottery tickets, it does not address the particular problems associated with on-the-cup promotions, particularly the problems associated with printing coded indicia on particular cups without encumbering or slowing down present cup printing and cup forming operations.